


One Night

by elithien, senlinyu



Series: SenLithien Dramione Collaboration [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art and Fic Collaboration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Inspired by Art, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/pseuds/elithien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu
Summary: Malfoy’s teeth closed around the juncture of her neck and shoulder as his fingers curled possessively around her breast."Christ, Granger," he said, groaning into her skin.Her mind abruptly went blank.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: SenLithien Dramione Collaboration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660186
Comments: 70
Kudos: 2440
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role Models](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081977) by [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/pseuds/elithien). 



> This ficlet was written for Elithien to accompany her beautiful painting. 
> 
> Alpha help from Jamethiel.

[ ](https://imgur.com/aiBhkCI)

Malfoy’s harsh, burning breath raced across the base of Hermione’s neck followed by his lips and tongue... and teeth. His breath felt hot—fevered. The rough stone wall was biting into her palm as she leaned forward against it. 

Her arm nearly gave out and she held back a low whimper when he nipped at her shoulder. 

His long calloused fingers ran down the length of her throat, and her tie came loose as the buttons on her shirt were undone. His fingertips glided down her sternum and then slithered under the fabric until they found her bare breast. 

He froze briefly. 

Hermione’s face burned searingly hot as she stood braced against a wall, her heart pounding as she waited for his reaction.

She hadn’t been expecting anyone to ever discover that she occasionally went braless beneath her robes, jumper, and shirt. Certainly not Malfoy, in a public hallway, past curfew, when they were supposed to be doing rounds. 

They’d been fighting less than a minute ago. About — something. 

She’d been nearly incandescent with rage, but now she couldn’t remember what the argument had been about. Their route — ?

Malfoy’s teeth closed around the juncture of her neck and shoulder as his fingers curled possessively around her breast.

"Christ, Granger," he said, groaning into her skin.

Her mind abruptly went blank.

His thumb and forefinger found her nipple and with a teasing circular motion had it instantly stiff and aching. Hermione gasped and bit her lip, trying to keep the sound muffled. 

She knew she should tell him to stop. They were Head Boy and Girl. They were supposed to be the school’s role models. Not to mention that he generally acted as though it was torture to even be in the same room with her. 

Malfoy’s hand slid down her hip and along her thigh until he found the edge of her skirt. The wool fabric shifted and rose as his fingers ran back up along her inner thigh. As he reached her pelvis, his hips shifted and she could feel the outline of him already hard and throbbing against her lower back. Her stomach flipped and her heartbeat rocketed as a stunned thrill raced through her veins. 

His face pressed against her shoulder and he groaned again as his hands kept gripping her closer. The sound vibrated along her nerves and heat flared up from her pelvis and rushed through her like a tidal wave. She reached back, her fingers tangling in his robes.

“Granger — “ His breathing was rapid and heavy, and the way his arms were wrapped around her almost bruisingly desperate.

His fingers slid between her legs, over her knickers, cupping her sex in his palm, his fingertips running along her covered core. 

Hermione’s legs nearly gave out. Her hips bucked against his hand, a low whimper escaping her throat. Her head fell back limp against his shoulder.

Her fingers tightened in his robes and heat flared through her, pooling in her lower abdomen as he pulled her even closer. Her hand was beginning to feel raw against the rough stone. He palmed and then squeezed her breast too hard. Hermione bit back a pained whimper.

He didn’t like her. The realisation sent a sharp, stabbing pang rippling through her chest. 

She braced her elbow against the wall, and twisted her other hand behind her back past his hip, feeling across his pelvis until she found his cock jutting rigidly through his trousers. He wanted her though. A shiver raced through her gut. 

She gripped him punishingly through the fabric. Malfoy jerked, giving an incoherent groan and biting down on her shoulder. 

He found the edge of her knickers and pulled them aside. Hermione gave a low moan, pumping her fist down his length and tilting her hips forward as he slid two fingers into her core. She shuddered, clenching around him, and dropped her head forward. 

His palm pressed against the front of her pelvis and her knees buckled, her hand dragging painfully down the wall as she struggled to keep standing. He caught her and pulled her more tightly against his chest. 

Hermione’s fingers were scrabbling behind her, trying to find the buckle of his belt. The belt she got undone, but the buttons on his trousers refused to open. 

“Malfoy — “ she finally said. 

His hand between her legs withdrew, still keeping her close enough that she felt his knuckles graze her back as he opened his trousers and pulled her skirt and robes out of the way. His other hand wrapped around her hip, pulling her up into her toes in order to align himself, and angling her hips back. 

She forgot to breathe as he sank in, filling her.

His head dropped forward, resting on her shoulder for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her again, fingers tangling around her tie while his other hand gripped her waist, and he started to move.

“God — “ He groaned. His mouth was on her shoulder, nipping and sucking hard enough that she knew he was leaving marks. 

Pleasure was burning through her nerves, coiling and tightening with every thrust that she rocked back and met. The tension inside her ratcheted a little higher with each movement until she was trembling on the precipice. 

Her ears were filled with the sound of their hushed, ragged breathing and muffled moans as they tried to keep quiet. 

His lips brushed against the back of her neck, just barely moving, mouthing something over and over. 

She held her breath, trying to make out what he was saying. 

“Granger. Granger. Granger,” he was whispering as he peppered hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. 

Her body shook and she bit back a keening wail as she shattered in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love.
> 
> Find Elithien on [ tumblr](https://elithien.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/elithienart), and [ instagram](https://instagram.com/elithienart?igshid=kcyancmjg1tr). 
> 
> Find SenLinYu on [tumblr](https://senlinyu.tumblr.com).


End file.
